A Tennis Fairytale
by jooce
Summary: Once upon a time, a beautiful princess named Fujiko was kidnapped by the dastardly King Atobe, and it was up to Prince Tezuka and his loyal band of knights to save her and their kingdoms from evil. Crackfic


**Title:** A Tennis Fairytale  
**Summary: **Once upon a time, a beautiful princess named Fujiko was kidnapped by the dastardly King Atobe, and it was up to Prince Tezuka and his loyal band of knights to save her and their kingdoms from evil.  
**Characters:** A whole hodgepodge :D

I apologized for the inconsistency in my writing. This was written on a whim and will be updated on a whim.

Now, once upon a time...

* * *

**1: ...A Princess is Kidnapped**

"Your Highness."

Prince Tezuka turned around to see the caretaker of the Pillar Kingdom castle, Oishi.

"Hn?"

"Queen Ryuzaki has summoned for you."

"Alright, thank you."

Dressed in plain but obviously high-status clothing, Oishi had an obvious expression of concern on his kind face. He bowed and placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder before departing for other castle business.

Tezuka then turned left and continued down the hallway, adorned with massive pillars on both sides. He was planning to play tennis, the kingdom's national sport, but it would have to wait as he pushed open a set of tall, ornate doors and entered the throne room. Perched on top of highest seat connected to the doorway by a long, red carpet was Queen Ryuzaki, current leader of the prestigious kingdom.

"Tezuka, please come sit with me." With a swish of her racket-scepter, a table whisked in front of the throne along with two chairs and a pot of tea. Joining his long-time advisor and mother, he took a seat in front of the queen and poured her some tea. She took a sip of the steamy beverage before sighing and looking up at Tezuka. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The prince's stolid expression did not change, which was a motion for her to continue.

"Princess Fujiko has been kidnapped."

His expression did not change at the mention of his long-time fiancé's situation. Born in the neighboring and prosperous Tensai Kingdom, it was only natural for the daughter to be married with the Pillar kingdom's Tezuka to finalize the alliance between the two kingdoms. Granted, he only met the princess a few times during diplomatic trips, but he was quite unsettled by the situation since it was a potential threat to the peace.

The queen continued, "We have gathered from our spies that the perpetrator is none other than the wretched King Atobe of the Monkey Kingdom. We should have taken care of him while we had the chance." She slammed the table with a wrinkled fist, causing the tea cups to jump slightly.

"What are her chances of survival?"

"Despite King Atobe's record of grotesque executions, we believe that his purpose this time is to hold her for ransom in order to repair his empire. Being the snobbish, spoiled man that he is, we can conclude that he cannot live in that filth any longer."

---------------------

Atobe Keigo sneezed as he walked down the cracked tile of the previously illustrious corridor of his palace. "I cannot live in this filth any longer. Tissue, Kabaji."

"Usu."

The large man trailing behind the king like a bodyguard handed him a tissue from his pocket tissue packet, allowing Atobe to haughtily clean his delicate hands. "We cannot leave my kingdom in poverty just because of an old hag defeating us in a war." He looked at the only partially-waxed floors with disdain before turning at the corner and proceeding down a steep staircase into the dungeon. "Even the cells reek of filth."

At the very end of the dungeon in the last cell lay two prisoners: a redhead servant accompanying his princess, a beautiful lady in a gorgeous pink dress with poofy sleeves. It was sequined with shiny jewels, making the fabric glitter when it rustled. On top of her brown hair rested a silver tiara with blossoming rainbow gems adorned like flowers. "I never got to thank you for the clothing," stated Princess Fujiko with a smile plastered on her face. She sparkled as she got up gracefully, only to be followed by a scrambling Eiji.

"Princess…" The servant pouted disapprovingly at Fujiko's manner towards the evil king.

"Ore-sama would not dare let his esteemed prisoners be jailed in such atrocious attire." Atobe replied like an evil kidnapping host should. He had Kabaji throw their previous Tensai outfits into the furnace. "Especially when you will be seen in public in my kingdom." He smirked at them through the jail bars.

"Ehh!?" Eiji jumped towards Atobe, who gracefully stepped back, and grabbed the bars. "You're going to execute us!?" The princess merely placed a calm hand on her distressed servant.

The king chuckled. "As tempting as that sounds, ore-sama has a far better purpose for you, or rather the princess. Before the day is over, you will be locked in the tallest room of our tallest tower with a single window as a message for the world. When your family finds that they cannot get you out under any circumstances, they will easily give up their riches to ore-sama."

"I'd rather make out with a cactus," the princess replied with horse-shoe eyes.

"Well you will have plenty of cacti to do what ever pleases your virgin heart in your tower. However, if you feel so disinclined to cooperate with ore-sama, then he will be forced to do the unpleasant act of _burning your tennis racket_.

Tennis was the Tensai Kingdom's national sport too.

Princess Fujiko's eyes flew open for a moment before quickly returning to a cheerful face. "Alright, on the condition that Eiji may join me." Her servant nearly burst into happy tears for her kindheartedness before glomping her.

"That is acceptable. Ore-sama's servants will arrive later to guide you to your new room. And Kabaji, the wig."

"Usu."

The servant took out a rather long auburn wig and passed it through the bars to Fujiko, who looked at it with a quizzical smile.

"That is for your role as the kidnapped," the king explain. "You must wear it in the tower and let the hair dangle out through the window. However, it is not quite long enough for you to climb down and safely reach the bottom," he chuckled before snapping his fingers. The pair left the dungeon, leaving only the sound of Atobe's expensive boots on the ground.

Eiji's grateful demeanor quickly changed back into one of an angsty teenager.

"How are we going to get out of this?!" He fell to the ground in dramatic despair.

---------------------

"To get out of this, we need a team of well-trained specialists, preferably those who know what they're doing," Queen Ryuzaki asserted to his son across the table.

Tezuka nodded in agreement. "…the Five Knights." He looked contemplative for a moment. "And Oishi."

"Yes, that is probably the best course of action." With her palms on the tabletop, the queen stood up with a determined spark in her eye. "Gather them as quickly as you can. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. With a good pace, you can make it to the Monkey Kingdom before the week is over."

The prince's face didn't change as confirmation of her plan, and he got up and bowed before quickly departing the throne room.

The Five Knights were the last defense of the kingdom, and the quintessence of justice. To gather them meant that an event of great magnitude was about to take place. Tezuka paused in his movements for a moment to think about where the knights' current locations would be.

Sir Echizen would probably be situated at the tennis courts, honing his skills.

Sir Momoshiro would probably accompany his friend and fellow knight at the tennis courts.

Sir Kaidou would probably be training himself intensively at tennis.

Sir Inui would probably be collecting data on the other knights at the tennis courts.

Sir Taka would probably be burning with his racket at the tennis courts.

And Oishi would probably be at the tennis court, preparing for the prince's use.

Seeing that his future company would all probably at the tennis courts, Tezuka adjusted his purposeful stride to take him to the tennis courts. They would have to prepare for a difficult journey ahead of them, to defeat the evil king and save the princess.

* * *

Yes, tennis is the first known sport to mankind. That's why it is so epic.

And I do hope you enjoyed Fuji(ko) in that dress. XD


End file.
